A Love of Books
by Lady ot Rings
Summary: Frodo, Sam, and Pippin surprise Merry with a unique gift while he's out one day. A very belated birthday present to Nfinity.


**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned the hobbits. And sometimes, I feel I do. But I really don't. And I'm only writing this for fun so don't sue me because you wouldn't get much out of it. I have some belly-button lint if you're desperate, though…

A/N: This is actually a very, very, very belated birthday present to my friend, Nfinity Nite Monaghan. Happy b-day! Hope you like!

"I didn't know Théoden King's mother wasn't from Rohan!"

"Yes, Pippin. That's amazing. But get your nose out of that book and help us, will you?"

"Sorry, Frodo."

"Sam, could you hand me that history of the Smials? Thank you. I can't believe Pip convinced us to put this in the library, seeing as how Merry practically grew up over there."

"That's rich, seeing as how you spent a lot of your time in Brandy Hall, Frodo."

"Can we get back to the task, sirs? We're in a bit of a rush, you know."

"Sorry, Sam."

"Sorry."

And thus a short conversation ended, and the three hobbit friends went back to work. Frodo Baggins, the instigator of this project, had proposed the idea to his gardener, Sam Gamgee, and his cousin, Pippin Took, earlier that month. Frodo felt that his good friend and cousin, Merry Brandybuck, needed some books in his hobbit-hole.

Frodo loved books and the vast knowledge they held. This trait was not lost in his cousin's blood, for Merry loved reading and learning as much as he could, especially about the places he had been on the Quest during the War of the Ring. Though that was one adventure that lasted much too long for his liking and didn't have a joyful feel to it, Merry still loved reading about it.

So Frodo sent out requests for any books about Gondor and Rohan that he could purchase through the post. King Elessar of Gondor and Éomer King of Rohan responded along with many booksellers and sent some of their greatest histories and tales. Soon enough, Frodo's bedroom housed stacks upon stacks of volumes.

Frodo's plan came at an opportune moment, for Merry was courting a young lass, Estella Bolger, and away from Brandy Hall quite often. This day was no different, but it was almost over and Frodo, Sam, and Pippin had to hurry in order to not be caught by an unsuspecting Merry. Of course, Pippin's curiosity was getting the best of him and he couldn't help but thumb through every text lying in piles around them.

"Oi! Here's a story about halflings! Except the Rohirrim say we're only myth, how typical. And outdated. I bet Merry will have a thing or two to say about this--"

"Pippin!" berated Sam and Frodo, slightly annoyed that he was getting in the way.

"Sorry, I just get attracted to these things, alright?" Pip gave them his so-called "innocent pout" face, hoping to stall their angry remarks.

This look seemed to soften Frodo's heart, for he smiled at Pippin and said softly, "My dear Pippin, you truly are a wonder. We just need to get all these books on the shelves and wait for Merry to get home. Now hand me that book on gardening."

"Gardening?" asked Sam, excited to hear the word. He looked at the book Pippin passed Frodo and nearly tackled him while reaching for the book. "This is great," he remarked, while turning the pages quickly, stopping only when a drawing of a favorite plant appeared. "Athelas, Mr. Frodo! Surely Strider sent this one!"

Frodo tried not to look interested, but he gave in and read over Sam's shoulder. "Athelas is a healing herb found many places in Middle-earth, but it is abundant in forests. Athelas is also known as Kingsfoil in more rural lands."

"How come you can get away with reading, but I can't?" Pippin looked hurt, but only slightly.

"We're older and more responsible," joked Frodo. "Oh, you're right, Pip. We're being hypocritical when you're being honest." He turned to Sam. "I'm sure Merry will let you come by anytime and read this book. At least, I'm pretty sure he won't be taking it anywhere soon." Sam nodded and handed the book back to Frodo, who reached up to shelve it, but before he put it up, a folded piece of parchment fell into his lap.

Opening it, he saw that it was addressed to Merry. "From Aragorn," Frodo said. He thought about reading it, but decided the note was for Merry's eyes only. "Well, it's a nice thought from our friend." He put the note back inside the book and sat it on the shelf, ready to grab the next book.

Nearly an hour passed by, and only a short stack of books was left in the middle of the hobbits. Yet, no one made the first move to put them away. It seemed to Sam as if some sort of magic was keeping them from touching the books, as if putting them away would stop the enjoyment of the afternoon they had shared together. However, Sam broke the spell and took the book on top of the pile.

"Like my old Gaffer says, 'A job nearly done, isn't a job done at all.'" Sam shelved the book and was followed by Frodo and Pippin. After a few more books were put away, only one remained. Pippin nearly squealed with excitement.

"Look at that! It's a history of the Tower Guard! Oh, please can I look at it? I've been good. Please, Frodo?" Pippin kneeled in front of Frodo, clutching the book to his chest as if he would die before letting it go. Frodo smiled warmly at his young cousin, then looked to Sam.

"He has been good, hasn't he? At least for the last hour."

Sam shook his head. "He's been good all day, Mr. Frodo, even if he has been a little Tookish."

Frodo nodded. "Alright, Pip. You can read it. Even better yet, how about you keep it until Merry's birthday next month? I'm certain he'd like it. And you could tell him even more stories about Minas Tirith."

"Oh, Frodo! Thank you, thank you!" Pippin hugged his cousin fiercely, barely able to contain his happiness. "You've made my day!"

"That's it, then," said Sam. "We need to hide until Merry comes back, which should be soon."

Not long after the job was completed, Merry finally came home to a house filled with the lights of a sunset. He had a bounce in his step and a giddy smile on his face. He had obviously had a good day with Estella and couldn't get her out of his head. She was the perfect lass, the most beautiful lass he had seen. "And she may one day be mine," he said to himself, grinning widely.

"Ouch! That was my toe!" came a quiet voice from the sitting room. Merry didn't give himself time to wonder who it was, he just took enough time to quickly walk to the room. But that voice sounded familiar.

"Pip? Is that you?"

"Surprise!" yelled the young Took from behind the couch before he hugged Merry. "How'd you know it was me?"

Merry smiled in relief. "I know your voice anywhere, Pip. It's hard not to recognize it when I've lived with it for all my life." Merry laughed and asked, "What brings you here? And hiding, nonetheless?"

Before Pippin could answer, two other hobbits appeared from behind the couch. "We wanted to give you something," Frodo announced. Sam nodded and led the way to the hallway, stopping before the full bookshelf. "Consider it a friendly action."

Merry's jaw dropped at the sight of a full bookshelf. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books and was silent for a moment. When he turned to the other hobbits, he had tears in his eyes. "You did this for me?" All three nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He hugged each of them in turn. "No one's ever done something like this for me. Where'd you get all the books? Surely the marketplace doesn't sell things like this."

"Well, you'll notice many of the books are of Gondorian and Rohirric trade," answered Frodo. "In fact, Aragorn and Éomer sent us many from their respective libraries."

Merry looked back at the shelf, as if afraid the books would disappear if he didn't check on them. "You know, I've always thought about starting a library. Now it seems you've started it for me."

"I'm sure you'll expand on it when you're Master of Buckland one day," Pippin added. "And a happily married hobbit to a certain Bolger lass." He winked at his cousin and laughed along with Frodo and Sam when Merry blushed.

Once he got his wits back, he said, "It may not be long before you're in the same situation with a certain girl from Longcleeve." Then it was Pippin's turn to blush.

"Come now, let's enjoy the company of each other," Frodo said, acting as mediator, though he was still smiling. "And perhaps tease each other relentlessly." Then, the four friends and veterans of the War of the Ring, sat together in the sitting room of Brandy Hall, happily talking of lasses and books.

Merry truly understood the love of each.


End file.
